ApoTheosis
by ForlornFreund
Summary: The Magi of Death, during his first days in Solomon's world. Is his intentions good or evil? Will his intentions change if one of the intentions were chosen? First and Third Person Views. Side Story to Abra Cadaver. ON HIATUS.
1. Visitor

**A/N: I want to expand the story a bit by putting it around Theo's viewpoint. You should read Abra Cadaver before you read this story. It will focus on the hardships of him being friends with a bunch of misfits that were actually deemed King Vessels. When they entered the Magi world, that was when Team FEAR begun their sea voyage to Sindria. There will be no viewpoints of Franklin or his other friends. There will be some preview of Kousei in this fiction.**

**ApoTheosis**

**Genre**

Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Friendship

**Chapter 1: Visitor**

**Theo's view.**

I've gotta hand it to Bethesda, she's a magical genius. She showed me an easy way of summoning a dimensional portal to this world, where Metal Vessels determined the tides of battle. My world is alright without them, because we don't really need Kings, and that power could lead into a bloody revolution through their advent. I mean, what if the Americans discovered the Metal Vessels and Dungeons? They'd probably threaten potentially "evil" countries such as Syria with the power of a Djinn.

Bethesda says that the dungeons that appear in my world were actually blessed with dark magic that enshroud its existence to common men; only worthy kings or Magi could see it. The dark magic source remains unknown, and even when I asked Bethesda, she too doesn't know.

She's a gypsy in her late 20s and wore a black sleeveless dress with white detached sleeves that has frills on end. Her eyes are purple and her hair is red.

And so, here I am in a forest near the Kou Empire. In all honesty, Holly told me to go here, but never specified any reasons. When she just said, "Go to the Kou Empire," I just scoffed and just followed what she said.

The Kou Empire is basically a Chinese Empire. I'm not the biggest historian, but I feel like I was timewarped back into 20 BC or something, but Bethesda and Holly told me that this isn't the world in the past, and if it were, today would have been different.

"Hey T!" Natasha whined.

I sighed from Natasha's childishness.

"What?"

"I have no data on my phone!"

I threw my hand into my face. Damn girls. I stared at her maliciously and bonked her on the head.

"Ow!"

"You do realize we're in another dimension. Where NO phones exist!"

She stomped the ground in rage. Luckily for me, I never really had a phone, so I didn't have too much to complain. I just hope that Natasha isn't the-

"I want to go home!" Marcus, Carson, and Natasha whined in unison. Piper sighed.

"You're just a bunch of kids, you know?"

She grabbed her phone and she attempted to play Minion Rush.

"I'm just going to play Min-"

I grabbed all of their phones and put them in my pocket.

"Look you bunch of technodorks, we are now in a dimension where phones don't exist," I said.

I looked at Marcus.

"There's no Instagram!" he sniffled from hearing that.

I turned to Natasha.

"No Twitter!" she wept as if someone died. In this case, her former life.

"No Facebook!" Carson sighed as I shouted the news to him.

"And absolutely, no Candy Crush Saga!" Piper sighed too, but it was out of frustration.

"But I was going to play-"

"Shut up! Just because you guys have a Djinn, doesn't mean you're already powerful,"

They all looked at their Metal Vessels and rubbed it. My eye twitched from their stupidity.

"You know, this isn't Aladdin. Djinns are used differently here," I said angrily. I walked North or wherever this pathway leads to,"Come, follow me,"

With that, my troupe of unlikely kings followed me.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Damn. It felt like I had a hangover. My vision was blurry, but I thought I saw a black haired maiden right in front of me. My vision started to clear up and I saw a beautiful mature women. She had a scar on her left cheek, yet she smiled warmly at me. She also wore some sort of white kimono with some armor on her shoulders. She held a white fan on her left hand.

"You're awake," she said softly.

I realized I was lying on a futon, and from the looks of it, I think I'm in a tent. Looking around, I saw my King Vessels in separate futons. They were still asleep.

"What happened?" I asked the lady. I didn't want to outburst, because I was too tired, and I think I can trust her.

"During a march, we found you guys dying in the middle of the road, so I decided to keep you guys safe in case robbers pillage you," she said softly.

I found myself smiling warmly at her.

"Thank you. I'm Theo," In case Franklin's name was global, I shouldn't say my last name,"What's yours?"

"I am Ren Hakuei, 1st Princess of the Kou Empire,"

Kou Empire princess? She must know where the Kou Empire is. Also from what I heard from Bethesda, she also claimed to have explored the Kou Empire. She says that they're a tyrannical group of colonists who seek to rule the world under one rule with aggression. Hakuei doesn't seem like a bad person.

"Well, thank you for rescuing my friends too, I'm sure they're grateful too,"

She nodded and put her hands together and bowed to me.

"Yes, I'm sure they are..." she smiled warmly,"Magi."

My eyes widened and I suddenly backed away from her. How did she know I was a Magi?! My heart beat fast, sensing some sort of malicious event about to occur. She chuckled warmly.

"I knew it when you touched my fan while you were dying, but only I saw it, and I promise that I won't do anything too rash,"

My respiration started to come back to normal. She had a curious, yet cute face.

"Hey Theo?" she said.

"Yes?"

She walked over to Natasha and confiscated her headphones. She presented them to me. A black Dr Dre Studio headphones were what she showed me. She also noticed the eight pointed star on where the B was suppose to be.

"I've never seen such a unique Metal Vessel. What is this?" she said out of curiosity.

I started to panic a bit, but through deep breathing, I calmed down.

"Hakuei, I hope you can keep another secret," I said calmly.

I explained to her about where my King Vessels and I came from. She initially thought I came from Alma Torran, but I told her I didn't know where that was, so she continued to listen. I told her about the headphones, and how it can transfer sound played by a device into its miniature speakers.

"Oh, that's a pretty neat invention. Did they use magic to create this device?" she said.

I shook my head.

"No, there's no worldwide usage of magic from my world. We relied only on technology,"

"Just like the Reim Empire,"

I raised a brow. She chuckled softly.

"My mistake, I was just speaking my thoughts aloud."

She put them on the wrong way, so I helped her put it the right way. I grabbed Natasha's iPhone. I pressed the button twice.

"Sander Van Doorn. Joyenergizer," I said to myself quietly.

Before pressing play, I reduced the volume to a less surprising one. I hit play, and it played dubstep. By looking at her, I think the rising action is playing. Her pupils slowly shrunk as the sound rose. As soon as the bass dropped, her pupils enlarged. Worried about Hakuei, I removed the headphones from her. Her face was filled with enticement.

"That music sounded so... alien, yet so, magical," she said,"Can I listen to more?"

I shook my head, worried about this future becoming distorted.

"No, I think you shouldn't get too curious about our customs, because it's time I told you the reason why I'm here,"

* * *

**Hinode Kingdom, Shogun's office.**

Ren Kousei. He had the blood of Ren Koutoku, former Emperor of the Kou Empire. But Kousei wasn't like everyone else. While Kousei is a powerful fencer, as well as a great tactician, he was exiled due to his failed conquest at the age of 15. During a small war, he saw a girl soldier, and protected her from harm. Due to seeing the pointlessness of this war, he retreated. The judges used his lineage and his actions to justify his exile. He wasn't fully born royal, as he was born from a prostitute like how Kougyoku did. The sent him to a boat toward the Eastern Ocean, condemning him to die while in the empty oceans. But then he was saved when he was on the brink of his famine. Ever since he was saved by Mikado Izayoi, a Miko of the Hinode Kingdom, he was raised there and learned of their standards. During his time growing up, he discovered one of the first dungeons and conquered it. Because of this, he earned the title of Shogun.

He sat in his room, reliving his past through contemplation. The door to his office slid open, revealing his adoptive mother.

"Mind if I come in, Shogun?" she said softly.

"Sure thing, Mikado," Kousei said with a smile.

Mikado is in her late 20s. She had short purple hair and has red eyes. She wears a black kimono with a short skirt with red intricate flower designs on the sleeves and skirt. She also had a petite figure and she always held a metal fan, which also doubles as her Household Vessel.

As she sat down in front of him, Kousei smiled warmly.

"You don't need to call me Shogun, Mikado," he said with a smile,"Just call me Kousei,"

She felt uneasy saying that. It was because the citizens were anxious due to a Kou Empire prince appearing in their land. They feared that he would be a sort of mole. But as he grew, they started to trust Kousei more.

"Yes, Kousei," she said a bit nervously.

"Well, what's your business?" he asked.

"It's about the Magis,"

* * *

**A/N: A bit shorter than most of my chapters. I hoped you enjoyed my fan fic, and as usual, review if you wish.**


	2. Her name is Natasha Lyra

**Chapter 2: Her name is Natasha Lyra**

**A/N: Magi and its characters (also Beats) don't belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Natasha's View**

I felt like I got knocked out for some reason. I looked up at the ceiling-wait, ceiling?!

I instantly sat up from my resting place and looked around. It seems all my friends, or acquaintances are alright. We were resting in futons and were under the tarp of a tent. Something felt missing. I checked my ears and realized my Beats Studios were gone. After a few head turns, I saw my black beauties resting on the neck of that boobie lady, sitting on the futon where Theo was.

"Theo!" I screeched.

Both that lady and Theo turned to me. Even with my angry intro, that lady kept a rather calm face.

"How was your sleep, young one?" she said in a gentle voice. She looked at her neck and realized she still had my headphones resting at the end of her neck, loosely wrapped around her silky neck,"Is this yours? I'm sorry for trying it out without your permission."

Surprised at how calm she was, I sighed in guilt for shouting at such a proper lady. I walked slowly toward her and retrieved my Beats. She also handed me my iPhone, which kept my awesome dubstep music. Only problem is, how am I going to charge it?!

"It's okay Miss..." I really wanted to know the name of this women. Did she save us?

"Hakuei, Ren Hakuei," she said calmly.

I smiled warmly and scratched behind my head.

"I'm Natasha Lyra," I chuckled nervously,"Sorry for my rudeness."

She patted me on the head as if I were a little puppy. I'm pretty cute you know? My mommy always called me "my little musical puppy".

"That's okay. You're quite civil for a young girl," she said kindly,"Also, your dubstep or whatever your people call it is quite fascinating."

She inched her head closer to me, still smiling warmly. If that smile is warm, then the warmth would be compared to a humid day at the beach.

"Mind if I listen to it more if you wish?" she asked politely.

"Yes I mind-er, no," I didn't really know what to say.

She giggled calmly. It kind of sounds like how a real gentle mother would laugh, but at the strange time, I felt like she was younger.

Theo cleared his throat, causing both Hakuei and I to look at him.

"Well, it's time I told you about my arrival here..."

He told us that we were his King Vessels and he said that through the "Rukh" or whatever that thing is, he was lead to this dimension. He said that his world never really relied upon magic or the Rukh, only depending on human progress. Theo explained how there aren't any strong King Vessels in his world, and to learn how to use their Djinns more quickly, they needed to go to the world Solomon created.

"Ah, I see..." she went into a thinking pose, similar to that statue that shows the guy sitting on a rock. A gentle smile was on her face as she looked at me. Suddenly, a small amount of yellow birds flew around me.

"Natasha, do you want me to teach you how to use your Djinn?" she said kindly.

I looked at Theo, signalling me to do it with a rather disgruntled face.

"Um... okay?"

* * *

**Outside the tent.**

Everyone is still asleep, so T, Hakuei and I got out of the tent. We were in a green plain, and many armored men were around, talking, cooking, or practicing. It was noon by the looks of it, and the warm sun welcomed us. I still wore my favorite cyan t-shirt with the white heart on them middle, and my white skirt and black leggings combo, complete with my red sneakers. All I hope is that they have some sort of good looking clothing here.

"Lady Hakuei!" a man ran to her. He had the same armor as the others, and by the looks of it, I think he's the leader of that army that protects the princess.

"Yes Dorji?" she said. Dorji... that's such a weird name. Dorji looked at me and reacted with surprise and held his hand on his sword.

"Milady, the King Vessel is awa-" Hakuei walked up to him and put a gentle hand on the butt of the sword.

"Relax Dorji, this young girl has no idea how to use her Djinn yet, and she has no means of harming us either,"

Dorji loosened his grip and nodded. He walked up to me and crouched down to match my height. He showed me his hand, signalling me to handshake.

"My apologies, young miss. I'm Dorji, current leader of the Kouga Clan, and Household member to Lady Hakuei,"

This man seemed charming. My face started to get warm a bit, but I regained posture.

"I'm Natasha Lyra, I own the Djinn, Murmur," I said with a smile.

I heard the lady say "Hm?" as if she was suspecting something.

"That's weird. According to recent history, one of the Artemyrans tried to conquer Murmur, but it disappeared mysteriously,"

"That's because it was retracted,"

We turned to the source of the voice. Theo stood there. His slightly spiky yet clean black hair shimmered from the sun as if he got out from a shower. He wore his a black varsity jacket that reached up to his stomach and a white t-shirt that stretched to his crotch. Below his white shirt are a pair of black jeans, complete with black sneakers.

"Greetings, alien Magi," Dorji said with a polite accent. Despite the greeting from the stranger, Theo greeted back normally.

"Thank you Mister..." he slurred on the r, wondering what his name was.

"Dorji,"

He nodded and smiled.

"What do you mean retracted?" Hakuei asked.

"Making them disappear. Magis can will the dungeon to be summoned or retracted," he poked his own head with a finger lightly,"Even a young Magi like me has to know a bit of the basics."

Hakuei smiled warmly as she giggled. I wondered why? I raised a brow and asked her.

"What's so funny, Hakuei?"

He walked up to the 14 year old and pet him. He was only an inch shorter than the lady. This cute action caused Theo to blush.

"You remind me of a young boy who was also a Magi, just like you," she said softly,"Though, he wasn't aware of his Magi status until the day we met."

A long "Uhh" was uttered from Theo's mouth. After a few seconds, he finally spoke.

"Can you tell me more about him?"

"Sure, his name was Aladdin-"

I interrupted by quickly dashing to her side.

"Wait, Aladdin?!" I spat.

"Do you happen to know Aladdin?" Hakuei asked me in the same gentle voice.

Theo craned his head toward my ear and whispered roughly.

"Don't mention anything about the movie Aladdin in here, okay?"

Well duh! Of course I wasn't going to. Just going to ask if he had a girlfriend named Jasmine, a magic carpet, or a genie.

"Um... no," I replied.

* * *

**Empty part of the Plains near the camp**

After a few minutes, Hakuei gave me a lecture on Magoi, the energy that is created from Rukh, which is basically the soul. She noted that it is important that I shouldn't overuse my Magoi, otherwise I'd die. Come to think of it, it's like I use HP to cast spells.

"Are you aware of activating your own power, Natasha?" Hakuei asked.

"Ummm..." I wasn't too sure. When I got my Djinn, I had no idea how to use the power. I thought I just got three wishes or something.

"Look at what I'm doing, and do something similar to it later,"

She grabbed that feather fan of hers with both hands and calmly closed her eyes.

"Spirit of Maniacal Love and Chaos, I order you and your Household to grant me great power. Come, Paimon!"

A small tornado formed around her fan. This sight was truly amazing.

"You use the Metal Vessel to convert your Magoi into the power that your Djinn has given you," she opened her eyes and the wind started to wrap around her arms and weapon,"But with enough effort..."

Her fan transformed into a dual bladed spear. The blades were a bunch of feathers shaped into spear blades. I was just enchanted by the possibilities of my Djinn powers.

"You can turn your Metal Vessel into your Djinn's weapon,"

Come to think of it, what will my weapon be? Bigger headphones? Also, what element is my Djinn? Paimon seems to be wind.

"But since you're not to experienced, why don't you try exerting some of Murmur's power?" Hakuei said.

My Djinn was the spirit of Rhythm and Madness, so maybe I had to chant something similar. I put both hands on my headphones as if I was Professor X.

"Spirit of Rhythm and Madness, I order you and your Household to grant me great power. Come, Murmur!"

A great noise was produced from my headphones, causing Hakuei to cover her ears. Strangely, this loud noise wasn't harming me. A few seconds passed, and the sound already disappeared. Hakuei let go of her ears and smiled at me.

"It seems that Murmur is a Sound type Djinn," she commented.

"Sound?" Sound can probably be a strong element for me, considering that I too am a DJ. A big smile was on my face and I leapt for joy,"Awesome!"

"Surely awesome for you. Now try summoning your energy and allow it within your body,"

"Huh?"

"Your Djinn's element is sound, right? Allow that power to become part of you. Don't exert i-"

Suddenly, Hakuei was interrupted by a fireball coming toward her, causing her to dodge it. I looked to her right and saw a bandit on horseback, with a broken sword? The end looked like a gun. Behind him were a series of other bandits.

"Well, looks like we have some fresh meat on our dinner table," said the lead bandit.

I felt scared just by looking at their malicious stares. Some even licked their lips from lust.

"Leave them to me," she raised her Metal Vessel high into the air, releasing a powerful tornado that surrounded us.

The bandits were blown away immediately from her tornado. My short hair blew from the heavy winds, and I also slightly shivered from the cold wind. The tornado kept on blowing and blowing, but suddenly I saw Hakuei get shot by a lightning bolt, causing her to stumble and lose focus. The tornado dissipated and the shooter revealed himself from the disappearing winds. It appears that the leader, a 12 year old kid was the one who shot Hakuei. He had a face and hair similar to Dorji's, but he wore some sort of samurai-esque armor. He had a similar broken sword

"Take the princess and this alien girl. We need them as slaves," he said with that pre-pubescent voice.

I gritted my teeth and put my hands on my headphones.

"C'mon Murmur, help me!"

Nothing. I heard footsteps. The 12 year old walked up to me and he brutally punted my chest. He rested his foot on my chest and looked at me with a look that mixed malice and sweetness.

"Oh, you have such a cute little face. Also..." he reached his hand toward my headphones. My eyes tensed up with anger and I instantly swatted his hand away,"Ooh? We have a fighter?"

He took away his foot and backed away, allowing me to stand up. I wiped the blood on my mouth away. He brandished his blade and pointed at me.

"Go full force, my brethren," he commanded.

"Can't let you do that, Stout Kid," a voice said.

It was Theo, floating above the other forces with the Kouga Clan in tow. The horseback warriors pointed their swords at the unsuspecting bandits.

"We're all Household members of Lady Hakuei. You can't do anything against us," Dorji announced.

Theo smiled at me.

"Hey Nats, show me what you learned today," he said proudly.

I just stood there and outstretched my arms to both sides.

"What? Why don't you just use your Magi powers to save me?" I shouted.

He chuckled as he tapped both ears. I looked to my left and right and realized that he means my Metal Vessel.

"Oh, so you're a King Vessel? And he's a Magi?" he sighed and shook his head,"It's like everyday, a Magi comes in."

He equipped his sword with his left hand and unsheathed what looked like a Gladius. I've been playing enough video games to know what kind of swords there are in history.

"Very well, I accept a one-on-one with you," he looked at his men,"Boys, stand down for now. This fight is going to be interesting,"

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, a Christmas gift to the internet. Hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays.**


	3. Tug at the Heartstrings

**Chapter 3: Tug at the Heartstrings**

I'm quite a capable sprinter and runner, which was one of my biggest boons in gaining Murmur. But this boy, he seemed seasoned in combat. Maybe I shouldn't have decided to fight him. I quickly pressed the play button on my iPhone, playing my battle track. I usually play this when I'm playing fighting games.

"Alright, let's do it,"

To be honest, I was kind of scared of fighting this guy. What was I thinking?

I saw his mouth say something, but I couldn't hear it as my music was playing. He dashed toward me with sword in hand and threw a quick diagonal slice at me. I quickly dodged through a ducking slide to the left and threw lunging headbutt at his exposed arm. I saw him grit his teeth as he flinched from his injured arm. If I remembered clearly, to achieve the Djinn Equip, I had to not export the Djinn's power, but let it become a part of me.

"Spirit of Rhythm and Madness, in the name of my Magoi and your will to grant me greater power-"

"Oh no you don't!" the boy shot a blue lightning bolt at me. The surge of the electricity was extremely painful, and I found it more agonizing to move my limbs. He ran to me at an alarming rate and threw a powerful knee to my face. The strength of his knee was powerful enough to wound my cheek and cause me to forcefully bite my cheek, making some blood ooze out from my mouth. I've been in a few brawls before due to my rather aggressive behavior... and ADHD. My point is, I'm pretty durable.

"Wow, you're an interesting girl," he pointed his swords at me,"That Magi chose the right person as a King Vessel."

I got up and spat a blood loogie to the ground. I glared at the 12 year old boy and pointed menacingly at him.

"I will beat you." I proclaimed.

While villainous enemies would guffaw at this, he entered fighting position. No words were needed in combat, just a test on who can survive. His shift into a fighting pose basically said "Prove it."

This guy is quite strong and that armor will absorb most of my fists and hurt me more than it hurts him. So, my only hope was to zone him out with exporting out my sound powers.

He charged toward me, attempting to strike me with his gladius. I slid to the right and thrust my palm toward him.

"Murmur! Now!" a sharp noise was produced from my palms, causing him to be temporarily fazed as he covered his ears.

I quickly hopped away from him and I closed my eyes, focusing my Magoi transfer to my whole body. A sharp screech was heard, and I felt it vibrating my head. This isn't good, I need more.

"Unacceptable!" the boy shouted as he bashed me with his shoulder, brutally interrupting my focus.

He put his foot on my head and aimed his lightning sword at me. He was about to shoot me, but I used my legs to literally kick his ass, causing him to stumble forward. As he did, I grabbed his stumbling leg, causing him to fall down. I quickly got up on my two feet and put my hands on my beats. Like what Jarta said:_ To make good music, it must come from the soul. Let the music become one with your soul. Listen to it's heart and bond with it._

But I also had to remember that bonding takes time, so I had to make sure that this guy will take a longer time to get up. Channeling takes time.

"Become a tuning fork..." A vibrating noise started to tickle my head. This isn't enough, I have to let it go throughout all my body.

My studio headphones helped me to cancel out the noise around me. The only thing I could hear is the rhythm of Murmur's power.

_Do you hear it, Murmur? Do you hear the beat of my heart?_

**_Yes! Yes I do, Natty!_**

_Alright, now let me become the rhythm itself!_

The only thing I can see is black. I closed my eyes to increase my focus with this rhythm. Murmur's rhythm came in the form of some sort of upbeat rock music. I like rock, did you know that? Tough crowd. But what was weird was, I wasn't getting electrified by the lightning bolts. As soon as my whole body was being caressed by this sound, I opened my eyes.

"Mussiqa Baltha!" an explosion of sound filled the area, but the horseback warriors were all protected from a circular barrier that surrounded both of us. The feeling of the large, noise-cancelling headphones was instantly gone, but my hands gripped something new. I looked at my hands and discovered that I was holding a guitar? The body of the guitar resembled some sort of axe, with the bottom half being a more shallow, resembling a sword edge, but the other side resembled an actual axe blade. On the middle was what looked liked a woofer, and on the "head" of the guitar was another woofer, resembling my headphones.

"Hmmm... so that's Murmur's weapon..." he shot another lightning bolt at me, but I managed to dodge it quite fluidly.

I felt a surge of power in me. Since I share Murmur's power, maybe I could use something like this. I quickly entered a pose that prepares for a tackle as if I'm a cheetah or something. I could use a sonic boom to propel me toward him. And so I did. I charged at an alarming rate, creating a sonic boom that propelled me and sliced cleanly through his sword with my guitar axe. Before I charged at him, I used my sound magic to create a powerful "sound barrier" around my axe so that the cutting power would increase. Of course I don't intend to kill him, he's kind of honorable and cute. When I halted my dash, I turned to him. This axe/guitar felt extremely lightweight.

"All right, let's do this," I quickly swung my axe with my left hand. The woofer was actually some sort of axle that shifted the ax's position. The ax blade slid downward, and the sword blade rotated and switched sides. Now my guitar resembled a one edged sword. I grabbed the blade with both hands and entered in fighting position.

"Mussiqa Saiqa,"

The boy smiled at me and dropped his magic weapon. It seemed like he gave up, but he walked up to me. I kept my guard up, in case he was going to use some sort of hidden weapon.

"What's your name, King Candidate?"

I positioned the blade right next to his next in case he was about to strike.

"My name is Natasha Lyra. Yours?"

"I am Timur Khan, descendant of Changis Khan, but also an exile," he pushed away my axe guitar lightly,"Can I ask you one question?"

He put up his arms, showing that he doesn't want to hurt me.

"Why did you want to become a King Vessel? It's hard to think that a young girl like you wanted to become one,"

I thought back to the last few weeks. I told him the story of how Theo met me. I was the current leader of the DJ club, and there weren't too much enthusiastic members, but the small numbers made bonding much more easier. Theo was a visitor and he noticed my caring attitude toward my small numbers. He told me this question:"Do you want the power of a King?"

At first, I was confused, but then he invited me to somewhere in the North Van wilderness and summoned a temple right in front of me. I didn't know what to do, and even when I went through the dungeon, I was still confused. But this journey showed me that I could be a great leader, a loving and caring leader that only cares about others and cares little for myself. But when I got Murmur, I felt like my journey was over, and I was back to my normal life. I didn't know what to say.

"...and now I remember why I wanted the power of a King. I want to help lead the lost to the right way. When I was in my club, some people were confused, and I helped them, just how Jarta did before he graduated. I want to be the light for the lost. A voice to follow into the right path."

I transformed my Beats into my weapon again.

"And I need to master this power so I can help more lost and doomed people,"

Timur smiled at my answer and he looked into the afternoon sun. I think he sees the birds that I too am looking at as well.

"We're kind of similar, Natty," I blushed at his nickname of me.

He grabbed the broken edge of his gladius and ordered one of his men to hold it. He gave a signal of retreat.

"We'll meet again," he said as he walked down into the field.

* * *

**A few hours later.**

Everyone else woke up (finally) and we both sat by the campfire. Of course Lady Hakuei introduced herself and her Household to them to prevent them from panicking. Tonight, we ate some of the corn that the Kouga clan provided us. I like corn, but my favorite food is probably beef jerky. I told them the story of how I managed to beat a toughened up 12 year old with my Djinn.

"Great work my friend. I have no qualms against your achievements," Carson said proudly.

"Aww, Lady Hakuei, why don't you teach me how to equip my Djinn?" Piper said. The white princess giggled cutely in response.

"And you also managed to find your element. I am truly jealous of your progress," Marcus said as he crossed his arms.

Theo leapt from the sky and put his arms around Piper and Marcus's shoulders. With a friendly giggle and smile, he said:"Don't worry guys, as long as we continue to press on, we may achieve Djinn Equip in no time!"

Hakuei stifled a friendly laugh from Theo's spirit. It's as if Theo reminds her of someone familiar. That Aladdin kid maybe?

"Theo, if you want, you could come stay at the Kou Empire if you want your friends to master Djinn Equip,"

The 14 year old Magi contemplated for a bit, as if unsure. What is the Kou Empire?

* * *

**Author's Note: I updated the character info in my profile, you should check it out some time.**

**As always, thanks for reading.**


	4. Ereshkigal

**Chapter 4: Ereshkigal**

Hakuei still kept her friendly smile as she invited Theo there. Theo gathered his thoughts, wondering if he should really go to the Kou Empire to train or not.

_"The Kou Empire, though strong, and holds one of the strongest King Vessels, shouldn't be stifled too easily. This colonial nation hides a horrid seed of strife which is the basis of their colonization. Be aware of the Kou Empire, young Magi of Death."_

Bethesda's words echoed in his head. Strangely, Hakuei doesn't seem to fit the image of a tyrant. Why is such a kind and caring soul serving the Kou Empire? What are their ideals in their colonizing? Those were the questions that Theo's mind was scattered with.

Suddenly, Theo saw the Rukh prance around both him and the rest of the Kouga Clan, as well as his friends and Hakuei. The Rukh suddenly perched on Theo's finger and he looked at it as if it was speaking to it. Theo looked at the gentle glowing bird with a serious, yet calm face. The gentle glow of the bird gave him a sense of familiarity and connection.

"I see..."

He walked up to Hakuei and outstretched his hand to the lady. With a gentle smile, he spoke.

"I guess I'll accept," Theo said.

Hakuei reached out her hand and shook it with Theo's slightly larger hand. The lady wondered what nation did Theo truly came from. Strange black clothes, slightly tan skin, black hair and black eyes. She felt like she was somewhat related to her in some way. In her eyes, she saw a brief silhouette of her young Hakuryuu.

"You know Theo, you remind me of my younger brother when he was about your age," the princess said with a motherly tone,"Though, you have different eyes, you slightly resemble him."

_From what I saw in Bethesda's crystal ball, Hakuryuu has a burn scar and a similar black hair to mine. Reminds me of a certain character that has a burned eye..._

Before he could think deeper, the older lady pet him on the head.

"Mind if I call you little brother from now on?" she said with a cute smile, causing Theo to fluster with embarrassment. He's not embarrassed at her... advances, but the fact he's being called a little brother. With a sigh, he just looked away, crossing his arms.

"Okay, mom," Hakuei laughed from her new name, and the young Magi found himself laughing slightly. Looking at Hakuei gave the Magi a brief vision of her mother. Though she was old, she looked like she was still in her mid 30s.

Piper scooched over to Marcus and whispered to her.

"Guessing he's into older women?" she said as she stifled a small snicker.

"Um... probably," they both snickered quietly.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT, YOU IGNORAMUSES!" the Magi rushed over them and started throwing punches at them, much to their amusement.

To the others, it seemed very comical, and Carson, Natasha, Hakuei, and the rest of the Kouga Clan chuckled from Theo's silliness. Natasha hitched on to Carson's back, much to his surprise and amusement.

"You know, he may be a spaz and a goofball sometimes, but I still acknowledge him as a leader," Natasha said sweetly to his fellow King Vessel.

The Hero of the Lacrosse team chuckled as he kept her up.

"Yeah, not all heroes are born into heroism you know?" he used a head signal to tell Natasha to get off, to which she happily complied.

Carson grabbed his lacrosse stick and swung it to the right. It formed a long handled black battle axe with a the axe blade being extremely large, being as large 3/4ths of his arm. The intricate designs and trims were colored golden. The axe blade's converged into each other, turning into what appeared to be a shield, which he grabbed with his left hand. What was left of the handle was a single edged sword. Natasha was enchanted by his Djinn Weapon.

"Wow! Eligos's weapon is sooo awesome!" she said, enchanted by his axe/sword and shield.

"It was through practice in the dungeons that made me master my Weapon Equip quite easily,"

Natasha's face switched from enticement, to frustration? He forcefully grabbed his shirt collar and dragged his face near hers.

"Why didn't you teach me earlier!?"

Before he could even answer, she started to bonk his head with her small fists. While it was pestering, Carson found himself begging the girl to stop, though it was comical rather than serious or dire.

Hakuei watched Team CNTMP tenderly and thought to herself. This little fight reminded her of her teen years, where she'd sometimes argue with her family sometimes, but even if it was senseless, she cherished them deeply. She felt like it was worth teaching these youngsters how to Djinn Equip. With that, a warm tender smile formed from nostalgia crept up on her lips.

After a few moments, Hakuei offered them to stay in the tent they were sleeping in. While everyone wasn't too sleepy, some of Team CNTMP found themselves sulking, due to the fact that their phones were ineffective here. Worst part: no power outlets to charge their phones in. Marcus and Piper found themselves examining their Metal Vessels, while Natasha and Carson were outside, sparring with their Djinn weapons. Theo was the first to speak up.

"Hey Piper, Marcus, maybe you guys should try using your Djinns with Natasha and Carson?" Theo said,"You guys have been asleep all day. Might as well just learn how to use your Djinns before something extreme happens."

Marcus sighed and looked at Piper. The tomboyish lady shrugged. She seemed to find a purpose in trying to learn her Djinn, but Marcus felt rather... reluctant. Theo wondered if all he was thinking of was doing selfies and posting stuff on Instagram. While he didn't know he was thinking, his speculation was correct as Marcus was trying to think of a certain hashtag to put in his next photo. While there wasn't any internet, he could still take photos with his iPhone. With a sigh, he telekinetically carried Marcus's phone to him. Marcus held his phone with two hands and hugged it with joy.

"You know, if you mastered your Djinn Equip, maybe you could just take it from me by sheer force," Theo smiled warmly,"I guess you can take pictures with it, yet there will be no Instagram or Snapchat to share it in."

"Don't worry Theo, I have no intention of sharing our memories here in Instagram," With that, Marcus zoomed over to Theo and put his arm around his shoulder. With the phone on his right hand, Marcus grinned a silly grin, whereas the young Magi just smiled casually. With the flashlight shining briefly, the camera snap noise was heard and the picture was successfully captured.

"Thanks Theo, I guess to repay you, I think I should try to use my remaining energy to train," he beckoned the mechanic to come outside,"Let's go Piper,"

Piper smiled casually and stood up from her futon and walked to the exit with Marcus, holding her trusty wrench. Theo went into a contemplative stance and looked at the roof of the tent.

_Eligos is a Strength Djinn, Murmur is a Sound Djinn... I wonder what Berith and Gremoria's elements are?_

This curiosity made him feel like there's something new to learn everyday. While he found his King Vessels current states happy, he looked at himself and wondered if he was improving. Currently, there's no strong magician to train him here, and he was initially going to the Reim Empire to be trained under Titus, but through the Rukh and Holly, he decided that maybe the Kou Empire is not a bad idea, though he still has to remain cautious of their cultures. All he just wanted to do was grow stronger just to show that he's the big brother instead of Franklin. He suddenly found himself sleepy as he lay down on his futon. His eyes felt heavy and he soon surrendered to sleep.

* * *

**Inside Theo's mind**

The kid found himself sitting on a throne composed of bones. Though tough and rigid, he found comfort in it. It made sense for Theo to sit on a throne of bones due to the fact he was the Magi of Death. Everything was dark, and there was a white spotlight on him and his throne. He looked around, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, where am I?" he said to the darkness around him with a serious voice. No panic, no paranoia, or no fear was in that voice, asking the darkness about where he is.

"Your in your mind, my proxy," an young women's voice said.

A lady floated in front of Theo. She had a youthful appearance. Her hair, though gray, was soft and styled in an elegant fashion with a cartoon-themed skull as a hair accessory. She had large purple eyes with a cute childish smile. She wore a ragged black top that reached up to her lower rib, showing her curvy waist. Underneath is a long, ragged black skirt that blended in with the rest of the dark expanse. Theo found her cute, yet kind of creepy at the same time.

"I'm Ereshkigal, the original Magi of Death." her voice was also elegant and formal. She did a formal yet curt bow.

"Why do you visit me?" Theo asked the young gray haired maiden.

"This is one of the only times I can visit you, my proxy. The Dark Magi has created a seal on me, and the Magi of Life."

"So what?"

"When she sealed us, it prevented our memories from bonding with our respective proxies. Right when you became a Magi; the time you were born, you would have already gained my memories, giving you the knowledge on how to use the powers of the Magi of Death."

Theo raised a brow. He remembered the time Holly told him how Franklin was still alive through a magic enhanced bullet via Death Magic.

"I'm aware of your thoughts, Theo," she blushed before continuing,"Even... **Some **thoughts,"

Theo sighed and looked away in embarrassment. Both knew if they were to continue talking about his... other thoughts, they would stray away from the main topic.

"Ahem.. Continuing on, the seal is currently dying and by now, you only have 1/200th of my powers, but this seal is slowly destroying large chunks, and because of this, I can talk to you now."

Theo smiled. At this point, he thought that he didn't have to train just to slowly learn his powers as the Magi of Death.

"Remember that I can hear your thoughts too. I'm in your mind, so your thoughts are basically shout outs. Also what you say that comes out of your mouth here are technically your thoughts."

The Magi sighed.

"Here's a question. Are you in any way involved with the Dark Rukh?" he asked Ereshkigal.

Ereshkigal shook her head.

"Death isn't always evil. It's just part of a cycle of human life. According to your past memories, some of this "media" on the tv usually depict evil people using the power of death," she put a dainty finger on her chin,"But I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the quote from Uncle Ben."

"With great power comes great responsibility," Theo said nonchalantly. It was such a common saying.

"Yes. Because of this, I only follow the Rukh. I'm in no way involved with the Black Rukh, because death isn't malicious, it's part of life. I just had to do the great responsibility of shepherding of limiting human life spans and continue the cycle of life and death,"

She cleared her throat once again. Being a personification of death,

"Worry not, my proxy, the cycle of life and death still continues in your world, for we are Magi with our respective aspects, and we're not Gods, but we still have responsibilities that I probably don't have enough time to explain; it's rather long."

The young Magi nodded to her rather long answer. Considering that he can't be asleep forever, he just had to move on with another question.

"Since I'm the Magi of Death, do I have the power to bring people back to life?"

Ereshkigal nodded fervently.

"Yes, but yours is slightly flawed. When you reanimate the dead, they gain the physiology of a zombie: enhanced strength and durability, as well as immunity to pain, yet they become mindless and only under your control. Also, their lifespan is limited to their Magoi due to the fact you reanimated them. Once you reanimate one with your death magic and their time expires, you cannot control them again."

"I'm guessing once Franklin is dead, he can't come back again?"

With a nod, Theo got his answer.

"I shall grant you some of my powers before I am sucked back into the seal. Though it can be broken through my own will, the pentacle can regenerate itself and absorb me back. I can sense your lust for revenge against your brother, but how you use our power is up to you,"

She embraced the young Magi. Purple aura started seeping into the Magi, as he felt this power bond with his flesh and bones. Theo's eyes emanated a ghastly purple glow that shone brighter as more of her powers were transferred to his Rukh. A sudden disconnection occurred as Ereshkigal was being absorbed back into the abyss of the seal.

"May we meet again in the future, my proxy..."

"Wait! How come you chose me!?" he outstretched his hand, but he knew he couldn't move away from the seat lest it cost his sanity.

As she was absorbed back into the darkness, he found himself falling asleep in his subconsciousness. He looked down on his own legs and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

**Back to Reality**

He opened his eyes and was greeted by Carson, shaking his body whilst shouting.

"Theo, wake up! We have to move!"

The Magi of Death sat up from his futon and looked around, realizing that he has returned to reality. The same pale brown tent interior was in his vision, giving him a feeling of relief. Though the dream was rather strange and bizarre, he suddenly felt a surge of ghastly aura around himself, which Carson noticed.

"Theo, I think I feel some sort of grim aura around you," Carson commented.

"Grim?" he just stood up and politely pushed Carson out of the way,"I don't know. Let's just go,"

The taller teen wondered what he meant, but instead of standing there, doing nothing, he had to get a move on. He followed his Magi to the outside to face a new day.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year y'all. Initially, I was going to make Theo argue with Hakuei's ideals, but it would cause a rather inconsistent continuation, and if you read Abra Cadaver, you'd understand the situation. Were it to be kept, it would cause large inconsistencies and Theo would find himself not wanting to side with the Kou. My Winter Break will end soon, and I may not write as much, considering I have to continue doing homework and large amounts of projects (my only honest confession is that I'm Grade 12).**

**As always, I am greatly grateful for having my fics read, and constructive criticism as well as reviews are welcome in all my fics. Hope that 2014 will sprout out new resolve and ideas for all ya writers out there.**


	5. Cut Ties

**Chapter 5: Cut Ties**

**Theo's View.**

As soon as I faced the new day's sun, I already saw Hakuei and her group packing things up in caravans. The rest of my Kings were helping her store objects into the caravans. Marcus, Piper, and Natasha saw me and the little girl started to wave at me.

"Theo! Can you help us with the cargo?"

You know, dwelling to hard on revenge would probably kill me. I just had to accept whatever the present brings me. Reminds me of a certain saying or quote.

_The past is history, the future is a mystery. Today is a gift..._

_"..._that's why it's called the present," I whispered to myself. A small smile was on my face and I rushed over to Natasha to help her out.

There were many heavy objects and package, but I'm a strong and durable guy, so this isn't too much of a hassle. Our Lacrosse King later arrived and helped us in packing up the caravans too. Of course, he lent a helping hand to anyone who couldn't carry something too large. Just looking at Carson being diligent makes me very proud, as if I'm his own little dad. The morning went by fast as we packed up and by noon, we were already ready to move. Next Destination: The North Western Harbor of the Tenzen Plateau. According to Hakuei, if the Kou seize that area, we will gain closer access to Imuchakk, the Northern Unexplored Region. We have to go along with their colonizing for now, because I really want to see if Hakuei is a true pacifist.

While there were a fewer caravans, a large group of horsemen surrounded all of us, ensuring strong security. Hakuei sat with us in the front caravan. She took off her battle armor and had a smile on her face as she sat down with a circle of other Kings. Since this **IS **an alternate dimension, maybe I shouldn't worry about time shenanigans.

"So can you tell me more about your world?" Hakuei asked,"I promise you that I shall keep it a secret."

The little DJ took of her headphones and put it on her lap. She looked at the lady with a casual smile.

"Well, did you know that there are other instruments aside from your guqins and other stuff?" Natasha said,"No offense, milady."

"It's okay, Natasha, and no need for formalities, just call me Hakuei," the lady let out a gentle giggle,"So, what instrument did the musician use during that Dubstep?"

I hope she won't describe what dubstep sounds like. I hope she doesn't say anything involving robot dinosaurs with lightsabers and laser guns because Hakuei would be disturbed. Deeply.

* * *

**Natasha's mind.**

_Come to think of it, Dubstep almost always sounds like robot dinosaurs from space fighting each other with lightsabers and laser guns. Come to think of it, I remember the first time I tried to make dubstep. I was so gullible about people saying they were made from chainsaws, leaf blowers, and other household appliances activated in some sort of rhythmic harmony. Turns out I made a symphony of both chaos and elegance, thanks to a bit of conducting basics from pops._

_You know what, that's what it sounds like. The instruments were kind of made using through technology, maybe I should drop the question. Pfffthhh Wrrrrrrh Wob wob wob wob._

_Wait what the heck am I thinking? Guah!_

* * *

**Back to Reality. Theo's View.**

She was uttering "Uuuh" for one full minute. I'm concerned for her current state. It's like the scene in Spongebob where that bloated pink starfish's brain short-circuited from Spongebob's speech on secrets involving the large usage of the word... "secret". Maybe in her mind, she started to dub dubstep.

"...I guess we should move on to other questions, Lady Hakuei," Marcus said as he patted the young girl with ADHD.

Marcus Miryoku, the librarian assistant as well as local pretty boy of the Vancouver Public Library Surrey Branch. While he's toned, he's considered weaker in physical strength, but is still a quicker learner and very cunning. He's considered the smartest person (and self-proclaimed the most beautiful) in Team CNTMP, but is also one of the most arrogant and lazy after he captured Gremoria. So, how did I choose this guy?

**_Flashback._**

_Marcus Miryoku, the Japanese-Brazilian, but mostly Japanese assistant lead librarian of one of the Surrey Branches. His other assistants all consist of young women. Though I thought that he was a sort of gigolo, I learned the secret of how he got many young women working in the library. After a few days of hanging out with him, with most of the first days involving him being a sort of douche, he finally told me the reason why he had many young women. _

_They were orphans he found a few years ago during his times he goes to Downtown to buy clothing. Sometimes, his rich parents would give him what he described as "a small monthly bonus" of $1000. I swear, I was rather surprised by his monthly bonus despite him having a job, and I'm living in a basement with some rooms and gain $20 a week. I was jealous and nearly wanted to get what he had, but it took me a week to overcome that greed. Going back to the topic, his first assistant was an 11 year old girl that looked like she was kicked out from a very rich family. Despite her wealthy background, they never gave her anything, she was just dumped into the streets. Shivering and unhealthy, Marcus not only pitied her, but he offered her a place to stay. When he told me he invited her to a nearby hotel, I thought he was some sort of pedophile, but then he told me that he told his parents he would stay in a hotel after a long shopping spree. During his time with the girl, she expressed her dream to be a novelist, but her parents wanted her to be in business and they burnt down all of her books and writing pieces. Feeling sorry for this, Marcus and her shared their writing and when she was invited to his parent's household, they let her in after a 2 hour long discussion. The little girl eventually found her two new homes: a home in Surrey with two loving foster parents, and a part-time job at the library._

_As years passed, and the Surrey community heard of Marcus's story, young women were attracted to him. Marcus disallowed almost all of them, as he only saw people who would took advantage of him (financially and... you know what). According to him, his judgement was actually based upon yellow birds (seen only by him) that float above certain women. He theorized that the yellow birds were spirits that could sense warm hearts. When he told me about this, I invited him to the dungeon._

Marcus, being what he described as "fabulously casual" wears quite extravagant yet simple clothing. He wears a white dress shirt made of silk with a black tie. His sleeves are rolled up to his biceps, revealing his ivory forearms, and the two upper buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, revealing more skin. His legs are clad in dark blue skinny jeans rolled up to his shins with a pair of white sneakers, unstained by the dirt of the fields, or just thoroughly cleaned right when he entered. Actually, it was thoroughly cleaned as shown through his action of tossing a dirtied moist towlette away.

"Well... Marcus, can you tell me the story of how you got your Metal Vessel?"

Marcus shone his glasses and stood up from his seating position and entered an exaggerated (and might I add, **COMPLETELY **unnessacary) pose. He clenched his left hand into a fist and put it on his hip, with his right hand covering most of the right side of his face. His index and middle fingers were contacting the bridge of his glasses. His body faced away from her, but his glance still focused on her.

Oh yeah, I remember, he was also over dramatic.

"Well... It all started after my library started to get more young women to read here. Some of them wanted to get employed, but I only chose the ones with what Theo call..."

He did an upward cross chop, forming an X that intersected made contact with each other's wrists. He started make them flap as if they were birds, but to me, it seemed like was trying to do the Gangnam style with open hands.

"The Rukh."

I really wanted to stop his theatrics and just summarize his journey of becoming a King Vessel. Piper sighed and was on facing away from everyone while playing on her phone. Carson listened intently as if putting all of his effort into watching paint dry. Hakuei watched with interest, and when he said Rukh, she stifled a cute and proper giggle. Natasha was too busy to listen to Marcus's theater production, listening to her music. When the power on their phones run out, there's no way for them to get back, and no matter how much they beg, plead, or cry, they won't be coming back home ever.

Marcus did a quick 360 spin and was now sitting on an invisible chair. Much to my surprise, his legs didn't waver or shake. It was as if he made an invisible chair and sat on it. If he had an invisible spray, I wish his whole body was invisible. I sighed and wondered why I even bothered to just continue to watch him.

"One day, in my library, the young Magi as well as good friend, Theo, came by for a visit to hang out with me. When I told him about the strange little birds hovering above the women I hired, he showed me where one of the glowing birds were headed."

The over dramatic librarian did some sort of backward somersault when he bent his back backward and touched the ground with his hands. With his hands gripped on the ground, he leaned forward as his legs were about to hit the ceiling of the caravan. By the time his feet touched the ground, he was in a crouching position. The librarian instantly sat cross legged and raised both arms up high. He slowly made a wide arc with each hand as he spoke.

"He told me of a great treasure lying in a forest in North Vancouver. Not only gold was the reward, but a great power used by the Kings of the ancient eras."

When he finished his arc, his hands clapped together as if he was praying. As if he was charging a spirit orb or some sort of elemental ball, he slowly split his palms away from each other. When they were far enough, he pretended to hold a steering wheel.

"I rode my car, a powerful four-wheeled machine much like this caravan needs no horse to move,"

Hakuei let out an interested "ooh". I wonder if she wants to try to make cars for the Kou Empire to increase their transportation speed. I'm pretty sure they haven't even invented an engine yet, so it most likely isn't possible... unless magic is poured into the concoction..

"The trip merely took an hour and was only 3 miles away,"

I'm guessing Hakuei is surprised from our technological advances. It's as if she was being visited by aliens that came from a distant galaxy.

Suddenly, the sound of barbaric cries were heard from the outside. I really hope it isn't more bandits...

"Lady Hakuei, we are being invaded by another band of thieves," Dorji said through the window, whilst riding his horse.

Hakuei heeded his call and put on a serious face. He looked at Dorji with a serious face and commanded him with a stern voice.

"Dorji, tell the rest of the Household to create the wind barrier!"

"Understood, milady!" he said with a confident smile.

I peeked out the window and saw Dorji with three other horsemen raising up their swords as the horseback bandits were pointing at us with Magic Tools. By the looks of those bandits, they weren't the same ones we encountered yesterday. Why are bandits targeting Hakuei almost all of the time? It could kind of make sense she's a princess.

"Pai'r Jaww!" their swords were imbued with tornadoes.

Suddenly, a strong wind was surrounding the whole area, forming some sort of barrier around us. Those malicious bandits started to fire their magic tools, shooting out wind bullets that managed to tear some layers of the wind barrier around us. Seeing this, Dorji looked at his fellow Household and nodded. In perfect unison, all of the Household Vessels swung their blades at the air. The wind barrier slowly expanded, then exploded out in mere seconds, forcefully pushing back the horseback bandits. They were thrown quite far, enough for us to be ahead of them before they recover.

Hakuei let out a sigh of relief from the work done by her Household. She looked out the window and called to Dorji.

"Dorji, can you please command the rear to keep up their guard?"

"Aye, Lady Hakuei," I heard Dorji confirm her order.

"Pai'r Jaww isn't really the spell you know?" she said,"They're simply using their Household Vessels to create powerful wind cutters. Since I have over 100 Household Members, they basically linked each other's wind slashes as they formed a circular formation and created a powerful wind barrier."

"So I'm guessing that Pai'r Jaww is some sort of codename?" I said.

"You can say that," she said with a friendly smile. She looked at the overly theatrical and stylish Marcus,"Please continue your story, Marcus,"

Now that the chaos has cleared, Marcus returned to his little theater production. But now, he was pretending to be a clock, shown through his usage of ticks and tocks.

"Because of the horrifying challenges I faced, it would take too much time to act, so I insist a time skip on my act."

Marcus tick-tocking intesifies as his "clock arms" went clockwise in an... intensified speed. As soon as he stopped his ticking and tocking, he stopped his pose with a "ding" noise and returned to the first position he was in.

"At the Dungeon room, I was met by the luscious and promiscuous Djinn, Gremoria,"

He quickly leapt to my side and whispered roughly to my ear.

"Theo, summon my Djinn,"

With a sigh, I just complied with it. I didn't want to ruin his thunder. I grabbed my staff and touched his glasses. The lenses shone with a brilliant light and then blue smoke spewed out. The blue smoke solidified into a humanoid shape, taking the form of Gremoria, the Djinn of Lust and Beauty.

"Marcus~" she said as she was about to hug her, but was halted by his hand.

"Gremoria, as your master, you're going to have to follow my every order," he said with gritted teeth.

She was taken aback from her master's sudden shift of emotion. To him, he stared at her like a rabid demon dog. Being her Djinn, she had to serve her master with unquestioning loyalty. Marcus whispered in her ear, possibly telling her about how she will act in Marcus's little theater show. She nodded and nodded after every suggestion was heard. When he reeled back his head away from her, she clapped her hands and had a smile on her face.

"And through the help of our Magi, when he used his staff to fire a laser at the olden ornament,"

Both Djinn and master pointed at the sky. The master uttered a "Pshoo!" noise, much to my embarrassment.

"Then... I rose out of my prison and met my beloved master," she said as she hugged the air with what looked like an ecstatic smile,"He accepted me as his fiance and I dedicated my body, my soul, my powers to him."

She has no body, she's made of Rukh.

"And she bonded with my glasses, and when I transfer my Magoi into the glasses, it turns into..."

The Djinn bonded with his glasses and with another stylish spin, he grabbed his glasses and transformed his glasses into his weapon. A pink and golden bow that seem to be composed of two segmented blades. The sharp edges were golden while the rest of the blades were pink. The string of the bow is made of some sort of glowing golden string. His glasses lens were now floating and acted as a sort of floating sniper scope.

"Grimor Al Adhra,"

Wow, when did he master his Djinn Weapon Equip? Perhaps I have initially doubted their bad attitudes.

"I practiced a bit with Piper," he said in some sort of cocky tone,"Also, check this out,"

The bow folded into each other, forming some sort of sword. The blades split into three parts and formed some sort of metallic webbing that's colored purple. A long pole handle sprout out from the bottom of the blade, and the floating lenses started to float more closer to his face. A purple triangular blade of light was formed from the three bladed spear. Wow, I don't regret choosing these guys. I'm just so starstruck from the weapons of my Kings. Natasha's guitar axe, Carson's Axe/Sword and Shield, and now Marcus's Lance Bow.

"Grimor Romh,"

Hakuei was merely fascinated with the Kings' new weapon styles. Most King Vessels would just cast magic and barely did they pay attention to the weapons they used. I actually like the weapons that my King Vessels use. They have two forms and can use magic. How awesome is that?

"Wow, are your weapons that different?" Hakuei was interested in what our world's Metal Vessels had.

I actually like the cool weapons that my friends have. It just makes me feel like a proud father who managed to produce super babies. But weapons ain't everything, and they'll soon need to learn how to properly use their weapons.

* * *

**Marcus's View.**

The floating lenses are pretty sick. In fact, this is my first time actually Djinn Equipping, and all I did during my practice with Piper was only fire concentrated light at her with my glasses as if I was Cyclops from the X-Men. I never knew that my bow was also a lance; all I did was theatrics. The lenses are actually pink and has scoping properties. Gremoria never really mentioned her element at first, but the utility with my eyes must mean I use some sort of light.

"Kyaaa!" I heard a lady's scream.

All of us looked to the left, where the window was and saw the same bandits catch up, but now with a hostage. An 8 year old girl was in their arms and being threatened by a sharp sword on her neck. She wore some sort of native clothing.

"Kou Empire Princess, give us your gold or we shall kill this lady,"

Hakuei was wide-eyed from the leader's inhumane action. Dirty thieves and the usage of lives to gain what they want. It just made me sigh in anger and grit my teeth.

"Milady, he's lying, the whole group has all of the women from the nearby tribe of these plains," Dorji announced.

Standing up, I went to the exit. Hakuei put her hand on my shoulder, so I turned my head to stare at her. She had a face of concern.

"Marcus, my Household can take care of it," she reassured. I shook my head and politely pushed away her hand.

"Milady, I got this, I can feel Gremoria guiding me. If I don't fight, how will I get stronger? In fact, how will WE get stronger?" When I said we, I looked at the rest of the team.

I opened the door and saw the group of horseback bandits, all with young women in their arms and dirty blades by their necks.

"Gremoria be with me..." I said quietly.

My lance transformed back into a bow. The string materialized and I grabbed hold of it. I don't need material arrows when I have the power of light in my hands. The lenses focused on my targets and put an eight pointed star mark on who I want to fire at. I squinted my eyes and an arrow of light formed on the bow. The warmth of the radiating arrow was comforting, but it wouldn't be comforting if I put it in their... knees. Why the knees? Just aim at their arms.

"Marcus? What are you doing?" Hakuei shouted in panic.

I just smiled to myself and took aim.

"Just using Gremoria's power," I simply replied,"Hakuei, do you think you can use your wind powers to carry the woman to safety?"

Even if I didn't tell her what I was going to do, I didn't need to. She knew what I was planning, but she was willing to take the risk, agreeing with a grunt of agreement.

"Are you going to try to shoot all of us? I know you hero types try to save everyone," a fat thug said.

"News flash, Ass monkeys. I AM, and your steel won't scar any of those young ladies, nor will your manhoods enter through them."

I didn't come to this world to see netorare. Just like Balrog/Vega from Street Fighter would say.

"Handsome fighters never lose battles..."

"Shut up, Vega..." Natasha said with a rather discomforted voice. I didn't react to her comment.

"Grimor... Alf Rasas!"

I let go of the string of light and the marks on my targets diminished as I fired my salvo of purple light arrows. All the arrows managed to hit every bandit's arms, losing their grips on the woman. The girls started to fall down into the ground, but all of them were immediately saved by a tornado trail. Hakuei glided through the group of bandits and managed to carry the women safely in her tornado, while pushing away the thieves.

Hakuei stood on top of her tornado, with many women being carried by smaller tornadoes. She was now wearing a short pink dress with golden studs on where the nipples are supposed to be, linked to bangles on each arm. Her legs have many wings, and her forearm has wings. Her fan now changed into a longer version of her original fan, representing some sort of staff or trident. Her eyes have become purple and her hair becoming a pinkish-white. She is truly beautiful. So beautiful that my mouth just stayed open from the amazing vision. This... is Djinn Equip.

"Whoa!" Natasha said beside me, looking at the Djinn Equipped Hakuei. She looked at me and clenched her two fists in excitement,"I wanna wear provocative clothing while using my Djinn Weapon. How did she do that?"

"Hakuei has achieved full Djinn Equip," Carson said as he walked beside me, holding his Lacrosse stick on his shoulder. He clenched his fist, sensing a strong sense of duty and commitment,"I will achieve full Djinn Equip one day."

"Geez, does full Djinn Equip have to always involve skimpy clothing?" Piper said as she walked with her wrench on her shoulders.

"You know to master it, you have to be proud and not give a damn about what people would think," said Theo as he floated in front of us on his staff,"I mean look at Hakuei, do you think she's scared of what people think of her in that outfit?"

Her face was stern; no little blushes, or uncomfortable frowns. Just a serious face. More serious than that last girl I tried to save from the streets, being serious about being screwed like the animals we were. Of course I rejected her, for I am not of age (and she's a teen prostitute).

I put my glasses on delicately. Strangely, Theo's words reminded me of a certain anime that a lot of people praised. Just a bunch of fanservice was involved. And I mean A LOT.

* * *

**A few hours later.**

After we returned the women to their village, we continued our journey. All of us sat down in the same caravan as Hakuei, and everyone with a phone surrendered to the entertainment they have left. Theo seemed to be meditating; a rare sight for all of us to see. He was usually abrasive, arrogant, and sometimes just a plain douche. After he helped me in the Dungeon, he started treating most of us like trash, or just temporary allies that would be thrown away. Meditation is usually the activity for mostly calm people.

I wonder if this Magi role has changed him considerably. I ask myself, what am I really growing strong for? Just because I conquered a dungeon, doesn't give me a clear purpose. What's the purpose of this power? To save the world? Am I just going to be a martyr? Is this blind loyalty, or the yellow birds dictate my fate? Can I control my fate? If so, will it be part of the Rukh? Is Theo a true friend?

I have so much questions, unanswered they remain.

I sigh as the sun was about to fall into the horizon. I am tired, and according to Hakuei, this trip will last for a long time. If I were in a car right now, I'd get to their faster. Guess this long waiting time can be used for a bit of quality time with Team CNTMP.

Looking at them, I see they're still not used to this world yet. They still rely on phones, they sulk when they get bored of their games, and if this continues, we can't grow stronger. Even I look at myself, and I'm like them too. I looked at my low battery iPhone, showing my unclear reflection through that black glass. My face, though beautiful, expressed melancholy and despair. I remembered what Hakuei said to me last time.

_White Rukh favor those with hope and will, while the Black Rukh adore the ones absorbed in despair and malice._

I sighed. I realized that I have been devolved and degraded through this technology. I thought going into this world was a waste of time, and that I was already powerful enough now that I have Gremoria. I felt like I met the end of my journey, and I thought that I would relax and just let the world flow. But then Theo forced all of us to go to this world to master our Djinns. Because of the troubles in this world, and this Black Rukh, I've come to an epiphany that fighting for a better tomorrow isn't a one-time thing.

"...Tomorrows keep coming," I muttered to myself.

I saw Hakuei and the others look at me with curious looks, as if I was insane or delusional. Piper furrowed her brow and spoke first.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

**Nearby River a few days later**

After a few days of travelling, we slowly got closer together. For the first few days, we isolated ourselves with our phones, but then I joined with Hakuei to practice pole arm fighting. Everyone else aside from our Magi still had juice on their batteries, so they continued to play. Sometimes they practiced, but with an uninterested resolve.

Today, the afternoon sun was about to fully go in, as only half of the sun is hiding from the sky, dying the vast blue sky into a deep auburn. The river, though usually a deep blue, was now darker with some of the auburn sky's reflection shining on its flowing waters.

Theo stood behind all four of us King Vessels. Hakuei stood with the Magi and watched us as we stood in front of the river.

"Guys, it's time we grow up and not rely on worldly technology for our entertainment," I said with a more serious and somber tone.

"I agree with you, Marcus. These phones and their entertainment is a shackle that keeps us from growing stronger," Carson said in a similar tone to mine.

"You know, I thought that once I conquered the dungeon, my life would already be relaxed. I thought that gaining my power made me feel untouchable, but I had yet to tap into my true power," Piper said in a sad tone.

"My phone's battery is dead, what am I going to do with it now?" Natasha had tears in her eyes, but didn't cry. She only sniffled, but didn't truly cry.

I walked up to the river first and the rest followed.

I started to recollect the memories I had with this phone. The times I used to call my friends, the times I texted my friends, the times I watched YouTube. It felt like such an important part of my life, but it became too involved and it actually became a part of me as if it were a leech fused with a virus: sucks out my life, but also technically a part of me.

A glimpse of my friends flowed through my mind.

_Liara, Magnolia, Alexandra..._

Those girls were one of the people I saved, but the one I remembered most was my first princess. The little girl who loved to dream, who had hope, who showed me how to hope. I gave her a dream, and that guide to her dream has lead me to a powerful entity that granted me righteous power.

_Miralis_

My face tensed, my eyes watered, and my mouth whimpered. This phone is like a channel to my social life. I may never come back, but if my sacrifice will save both worlds, then that would make me truly happy. My smiling face with curved eyebrows and leaking eyes expressed a mixture of somberness and nostalgia. Separation is a hard process in life, but we must do it once in a while. We grow with our parents, but we will soon have to live on our own and start on our families. Friends come and go, and it's so hard to move on without seeing them separate from each other.

I activated my iPhone again, switching to the picture of Team CNTMP. We had reluctant smiles, representing our sulking past. Even if this wasn't the most perfect picture, I already knew that they too love each other like a family. As if watching someone draw their last breath, I dropped my iPhone into the deep river. So did my other comrades.

Our ties to this device are gone. It may not be gone for good, but we will start to feel depressed. But this is for the best.

I knelt on the sandy beach of the river and covered my face with my hands and wept uncontrollably. Natasha ran to Hakuei, the closest thing to a big sister and mother, and soaked her tears upon her royal garbs. The lady hugged the child tenderly, as if she was her own little sister. Carson cried silently, and Piper was crying like me, except with a fist on the sand.

We just continued to cry and cry more.

The phones we dropped into the ocean sunk into the river. To me, I saw my sweet Miralis in an elegant gown float away into a dark abyss. I reach out to her again, only for her smiling face to shrink as we distanced. We both cried as she sunk into darkness.

_Goodbye, Miralis. I pray we meet again one day. I love you..._

**A/N**

**Whoa! Long Chapter.**

**My attempt at a feels scene... though I don't think I'm not too good with it. I've been noticing most of my characters in Abra Cadaver hasn't been experiencing too much separation or feelsy moments, and so I looked at these modern teens and tried to find something they found important, yet at the same time, eat away their lives. The phones were a great example. Witnessing most people treasure their phones, I thought I could use them as that treasure they have to separate in order to move on. I got a phone recently, and I start to feel like nothing without it. ApoTheosis will go for a few more chapters, and then I will continue Abra Cadaver.**

**Review if you wish.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
